the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hive Infection
Hive Infection is the eleventh game of the Hive, created by the member tyrada2000 and to a lesser extent italian-stal. Also known as Hive Tag, Hive Infection follows one of the most-basic games ever played in real life: tag. Now, there are various ways to play this game, just like there are many ways to play tag in real life. Most of the time, this game rewards one rankup for winning; two rankups may sometimes be rewarded depending on mode. Despite the similarity of its name, the game is not played in Aliens vs Predator's Infestation mode. Claw Mode The original type of tag, Claw mode is played very simply. It was created by tyrada2000 and italian-stal. Alien or predator is playable in this game, as they are fast and can evade each other (although the alien has more speed). The one who starts out "it" is called the Infected, as the game's overall name suggests. The Infected starts out in a different part of the map than the rest of the players do. If the Infected is a predator, they must cloak themsleves. Predators not it must be uncloaked, to tell the difference. No predator, not even the Infected, is to use pickup weapons in this mode, hence the name "Claw." Now, the Infected is to run around the map and attempt to "tag" a player by hitting them with a claw attack (light or heavy, or also tail if alien). However, the opponent is allowed to fight back. Yet, if the Infected manages to get one hit (light or heavy) on the victim, they are now the Infected. Killing the Infected does not mean one is the Infected; it merely means the player was only defending themselves. If one attack hits by the Infected, then the victim is it and must attack other players. For tagbacks or "infectbacks," they may only be used in groups of 7 or less. In groups of 8 or more, there are no tagbacks. This game is played with 4-15 players. Now, if this were it, the game would go on forever. This is not the case, as a winner must be decided. If one is it 10 times, they go and infect someone, and then they are out. (However, groups of 10 or more may have only 5 times, time restricting). Those who are out go atop the Death Building. This location is open to players still in when everyone is in, but once players start getting out, the Death Building is out-of-bounds. When 2 remain, infectbacks are now in effect (no matter the number of original players), but they cannot be clawed back within 10 seconds. They go back and forth until one of the players has been infected 10 times. The last one left uninfected 10 times wins a rankup. Now, all members should attempt to all be different skins, so people can tell who is it. If it cannot happen, then players will have to make do and pay attention. Players should also try to have mics to keep in contact if they are it. Now, noninfected players should not attack other random players, as this will confuse players. Only attack if the player coming towards oneself looks hostile. Hypersleep Mode Now, this mode may be called Hypersleep, but this mode should cause players to be the farthest thing from. Just like Claw mode, Hypersleep mode is very similar, and was invented by tyrada2000 alone. There are merely some rule changes. In this mode, there is use of all 3 species, and predators may use combi sticks. Marines may not use smartguns in this mode, though. Now, this mode is an expansion on Claw mode, but it is remarkably easier to tell who the Infected is. In this mode, one person is first chosen to start as the Infected. If a predator or marine is it, predators must be cloaked and marines must have flashlights off. Only if one is Infected can they use enhanced weaponry. This means only if a predator is infected can he use the combi stick and only if the marine is it can he use scoped rifles, flamethrowers, and shotguns. Noninfected predators may only use melee and noninfected marines can only use normal rifles and pistol. In this mode, being hit once does not mean one is infected. Instead, the Infected must kill a player to infect them in Hypersleep mode. Therefore, all players can tell who is the Infected now because the screen shows who has died. The extra time the new Infected takes to respawn gives noninfected players a short time to recuperate. This small delay in respawning and relaxation is called the Hypersleep (hence the mode's name). However, the Hypersleep means tagbacks (infectbacks) are completely valid. Now, for a player to get out, it does not depend in the amount of times they have been Infected this time; instead, one gets out if they are killed while they are the Infected. Therefore, the Infected is the one that uses advanced weapons. If one dies as Infected by a noninfected player, they lose 1 life. Everyone has 2-4 lives before they are out (depending on number of players). Those who are out must go to an "out" location (i.e. Death Building in Gateway, Death Statue in Ruins, Basement in Pyramid). The killer of the Infected is the new Infected, and must kill others to survive. The final survivor wins the rankup. Because players getting out is not dependent on how many times they have been it, this mode may end much faster than a Claw mode game. Therefore, if the game ends before 5 minutes, the reward is only half a rankup. This game can be played in any map and 5-16 players can play. Cocoon Mode This is the next mode of Hive Infection, created by italian-stal himself. This mode mirrors that of freeze tag, except those frozen are "cocooned" instead. While playing this mode, any species is playable, but marines are not suggested. If so, predators can only use combi sticks and marines can only use shotguns and pistols, nothing else but melee. One person is chosen to be it during the entire game, and they must use a different skin from the others. All other players must be the same skin of each species (like all marines not it must be the same marine, all noninfected aliens are the same species, and same for all not it predators). 5-15 players may play this mode. If the person who is it is predator, they must be cloaked the whole time, and if the person it is a marine, their flashlight must be off at all times. Those not it will have flashlights on and cloakers off. Now, the Infected here has a special cocooning ability in this mode. When they tag someone (or shoot as marine), they are frozen in place. Players can fight against the Infected, but if they are hit once, they are cocooned. To a player out of a cocoon, a teammate must come by and block in front of the frozen player. The cocooned player must then light attack the helper to become loose from the cocoon and move once more, which is called the Cocoon Block Tactic, a Hive tactic specifically used for Hive games. Now, there are more rules so the game can eventually end. For the Infected to win, he must have cocooned all the players so they can no longer move. For the others to win, each and every player must have been frozen 3-5 times each (depending on number of players) and have been unfrozen by a teammate to win. If the infected wins, he ranks up twice. If the noninfected players win, the whole team ranks up once. Best played in Ruins, Crash Site, or Gateway. Nest Mode This mode was also created by italian-stal, and is similar to Cocoon mode, but with various rule changes. This mode reintroduces one aspect of tag not yet mentioned in Hive Infection: a base the not it players are safe. In fact, it is similar to the real life game of a special tag called "Midnight Cowboy." In this mode, all species are playable again, and predators can use smartdiscs and combi sticks only, while marines can use anything except smartguns. This game mode is similar to that of Boiling Point minigame of Hive Strategics. In this game, one player is chosen to be the Infected the whole game again, and if they are predator, they must be the only one cloaked. If they are a marine, they should be the only one with their flashlight off. All other noninfected should be the same type of each species, as stated in Cocoon mode. Before the game begins, the Infected must be on the opposite side of the map from the rest of the noninfected, who all start in the same area. Once the game begins, all of the noninfected players must make it to a base (any map is commonly used for this mode). However, all noninfected players can only use light attack melee to stop the infected (and pistol only for marines). It is the Infected who gets to use the increased arsenal stated in the rules further up in this mode. Once again, the Infected has the cocooning ability once more. If the Infected hits a noninfected in any way (long or short range), the noninfected is frozen. To win the game, all noninfected players must be on the selected base (which starts off on the opposite side of the map, next to the Infected). If a player is frozen, someone must go off the base to uncoccoon them by using the Cocoon Block Tactic (see "Cocoon Mode"). If the Infected coccoons all of the players, he wins. However, not all the noninfected players can all run to the base at the exact same time. Each player must wait 5 seconds to get on the base once another player just got on. Therefore, noninfected players can not just all go on at the same time. It will take a few 5-second increments to get on, depending on the players. 5-18 players can play this mode. If the Infected wins, he ranks up twice. If the noninfected team wins, they all rank up once. Quarantine Mode The fifth mode of Hive Infection, Quarantine mode was created by member knownmarine. This mode of Infection is similar to that of Jail tag, or Cops and Robbers. In this mode, an Infected member(s) attempts to escape a highly-guarded area. All other players are guards, attempting to keep the Infected(s) in. To start, 1-2 players start off as the permanent or "Viral" Infected(s), depending on the amount of players overall. This mode is played in a Mixed Team Deathmatch setup, not a Deathmatch this time. 5-12 players can play Quarantine mode. The Viral Infected(s) starts off in a trapped spot of a map (i.e. Hivoseum in Jungle or Proximity Room in Refinery). The Viral Infected or Infecteds are always alien players, while all other members play as any of the species. Marines can use any weapon except the rifle and smartgun, and the predators may use smartdiscs and combi sticks. The Viral Infecteds must also be the same skin, different from any alien guards. Before the game begins, guards may set any traps in the entrances of the jailer zone, or the Quarantine. All guards must then spread out; only up to 2 guards can guard one location at a time. Once the game begins, the guards may not begin attacking the Viral Infecteds until they leave the outer threshold of the Quarantine. But first, the game may not begin for the first 3 minutes; this is the time guards set traps. Then, the game really begins. Once the Viral Infected(s) leaves the Quarantine, they are valid for killing. However, if a Viral Infected kills a guard, they are now infected with the virus that the guards are "guarding" in this mode. Once a guard in Infected, predators cloak themselves and marines turn their flashlights off. Alien guards infected with the virus are difficult to tell however. But members can only be infected if they are killed by a Viral Infected; infected guards are merely helpers to the main Infecteds. If the one or 2 Viral Infecteds manage to kill all the guards and infect them, they win 2 rankups. However, the guards can win if they stop the spreading of the virus. Each Viral Infected has 10-15 lives, populace permitting. If a noninfected guard kills an infected one, they are no longer infected. If a Viral Infected dies, he must return to the Quarantine. He gets a free walkback there and begins escaping and infecting again once they are inside the Quarantine again for 10 seconds. If the guards wipe out any hope (all the lives) of the Viral Infected(s), then all the guards rankup once. Category:Hive Games